2017
by Fidget X3
Summary: El sabia que sus dos tíos habían desaparecido así y inclusive más personas pero era necesario ese trabajo en ese momento y pensaba que de alguna manera el dejaría de existir al entrar en ese lugar... ¿Los rumores y el juego serian ciertos? ¿O simple coincidencia?


Bueno.. aqui estoy con otro fan fic,y... si,es la continuación de En La Oscuridad,pero... al principio tendra pocas referencias a capitulos futuros de En La Oscuridad,ya que esa secuela de Los 5 Fans y precuela de este fan fic lo pensaba actualizar a montones pero con mi... banda ancha muerto no mucho puedo hacer... y por eso actualizare los 2 en la misma semana,bueno... empezemos de una vez

Aclaraciones : Fechas que no concuerdan con ciertas edades,spoilers,nuevos personajes,más spoilers,personajes antiguos mencionados,y más spoilers...

Episodio 0 : Un empleo y un pasado

Capitulo 1 : Solamente normal...

 ***Narrador***

 _Todo era un dia normal en la ciudad con mucha fama llamada Huracayne en la cual estaban las 2 antiguas pizerias de la franquicia famosa de video-juegos titulados "Five Nights At Freddy's" por la cual se creo 4 divisiones de fans,los jugadores o sea a los que solo les importaba jugarlo,los buscadores que les importaba la trama de el juego y intentaban entrar a las 2 antiguas pizzerias,los del fandom que hacen shipings de personajes de el juego,etc... y los ratas... mejor ni los menciono..._

 _Lo que importaba eran... 5 niños? que coincidencia... 5 animatronicos y 5 niños,pero no los que conocen... si no de este siglo... niños de la generación actual,cuatro familiares y una amiga viviendo en una casa,en la cual ya se encontraban en una mal ocación... si tus familiares volvieran a su pais de origen... y tu familia te deja,¿que haces? mantenerte solo... y si que minimo uno de ellos conseguia trabajo vivirian más tiempo y entonces... que era lo logico que pasase...?_

 _Un joven llamado Chad pero conocido como Zack estaba buscando en un periodico un empleo,ya que el era el mayor el debia buscarlo primero,no?_

 _Le importo un rabano lo que decia el empleo,solo vio el numero y llamo,lo unico que alcanzo a leer fue el nombre de el recinto... se llamaba "El grito de Fazbear : La atracción de el terror" pero eso traducio mentalmente ya que el nombre real decia "Fazbears Frights : The Horror Atraction" y el al pensar un rato se puso dudoso,el no conocia la franquicia,pero el sabia que 2 familiares de el habian desaparecido y habian sido dado por muertos en ese lugar,exactamente dos tios sullos,Nicolas Fehrmann Araya y Jeremi Fehrmann Araya,pero sabia que eso le asombraria a sus parientes que viven con el ya que ellos conocian esa franquicia,pero sus pensamientos se detubieron al escuchar el telefono sonar._

 _-Hola?-_

-Hola... ¿esta libre el trabajo?-

 _-Tan rapido llamaron? tanto le gustan esa franquicia?_

-No se a que se refiere pero solo quiero el trabajo... mi... economia esta en juego...-

 _-Ah bueno,esta seguro?-_

-Si,ya que fui rechazado en todos los otros trabajos...-

 _-Bueno,ya que su numero esta en ultimas llamadas le dare la direción ya que... con todos los aficionados... puede que se harme una grande y vengan 1000 personas... bien?-_

-Si,claro y tengo que ir con algun uniforme?-

 _-Como usted quiera pero tampoco para que venga con un vestido de gala o algo por el estilo...-_

 _-_ Ok...?-

 _-Bien,adios-_

-Bueno... ya tengo el trabajo,pero mejor no le dijo a el resto,me pregunto ahora como es que les paso eso?... espera... Cata podria tener respuestas!- dijo el chico con medio ojo izquierdo cubierto con su cabellera negra y ojos verdes.

Y tan solo fue a buscar a una adolesente de 18 años con estatura media, 1.75 bueno... muy grande pero nada a comparación de su tio mayor... el que desaparecio,con unos ojos miel,una personalidad segura,alegre,social y no como las rotas que hay hoy en dia,vestida de unos blu-jeans que le llegaban hasta casi los pies de color azules claro,una polera muy similar a la de su tio menor que solamente era remplazado el rojo de las lineas por un rosado,con un cabello negro largo hasta los codos y con una pequeña cantidad de rulos.

Tan pronto llego hacia donde estaba,ella estaba en un nintendo 3ds jugando Legend Of Zelda : Mayora Mask's en lo cual tenia puesto unos audifonos de telefono muy delgados que si los tirabas una vez podrian romperse y estaba totalmente fija su vista en el juego.

-Catalina,oye,ya consegui un trabajo- dijo el casi adulto de 21 años.

-Ah si que bien...- dijo la adolesente todavia sin fijarse en su hermano.

-Oye...-

-Si ve a comprar unas magdalenas-

-Me estas escuchando?-

-Si,si,si... dejame en paz...-

-OYE!- gritó el casi adulto.

-MIRA! NADIE ME INTERRUMPE JUGANDO MAYORA!- dijo la adolesente sacandose los audifonos de golpe y que casi se rompen al hacer eso.

-NO ES PARA TANTO! YA TENGO UN TRABAJO! LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE TECNICAMENTE YO MANDO AQUI AHORA! ACASO TU PUEDES PAGAR LAS CUENTAS!?-

-Eh...-

-VES!? DEBERIAS AGRADECERME POR MANTENERTE!-

-Tecnicamente no has pag...-

-CUANTOS TRABAJOS HE TENIDO!?-

-Oh... y con eso has pagado... pero con este no...-

-PERO IGUAL TE HE MANTENIDO 4 AÑOS!-

-Bueno,disculpa...- dijo la adolesente rodando sus ojos.

-Bueno,en 2 horas me hire a trabajar... el resto ya esta dormido?-

-Marisol y Hikari si... pero Max no...-

-Ese malcriado...-

-Es tu hermano,al igual que mio-

-Lo se... pero lo odio... que es tan emo y malcriado...-

-Bueno,deberias descanzar ya que podria ser agotador-

-En serio? he tenido trabajos más tarde que estos...-

-Pero de una hora...-

-Hay que importa... solamente quiero que esta pobreza acabe...-

-Bueno,pues vuelve a el pasado y haz que tengamos carrera profesional...-

-Eso es imposible...-

-Espera,no que Jeremi... tenia una amiga y un amigo que son adinedaros?-

-Pajjsy y Yerson? ya de seguro tienen como 31 años...-

-Que importa,ellos no nos podrian ayudar?-

-Como que no son nuestros amigos...-

-Milka y Fernando? van en mi curso... son sus hermanos menores-

-Pero no nos ayudarian asi como asi... y ademas no creo que sean tan idiotas para darnos una vida 5 estrellas para siempre...-

-Bueno,por que no te vas a comer nutella?-

-No tenemos nutella y ni si quiera la he probado...-

-No has vivido la vida,obiamente-

-Sabes que,voy a dormir,pondre la alarma en el celular y después me hire a trabajar...-

-Bien...- dijo Catalina retomando la partida.

El chico se dirigio a su habitación y se rescosto arriba de las sabanas de su cama,saco su telefono y puso una alarma,todavia no veia el mensaje,pero que importaba?

De pronto se quedo dormirdo totalmente,sin pensar en nada,con la mente negra sin nada... y esperando que el sufrimiento de su familia acabaze...

Se habian ido sus tios Jeremi y Nicolas... las personas con que mejor se llevaba... pero todo no es perfecto en la vida... ¿cierto?

Solo queria algo en ese instante...

Haberse despedido de sus tios hace mucho tiempo... en la fecha 1987... que en ese año desaparecieron...

Y nunca fueron encontrados sus cuerpos...

Después de dormir mientras soñaba con lo de la mordida del 87,hacia que su mente perdiera un poco el control,por ellos no habia vuelto a ver sus tios...

Tan solo se levanto,se cambio y se dirigio a la atracción de terror... pero para variar...

Estaba a la otra esquina de la ciudad...

Solo se demoro una hora y media en llegar lo más rapido que pudo,llego a hora para variar y su jefe no estaba en ese momento,nadie estaba ahi,fue mirando las "cabezas" de los animatronicos,de Bonnie,Foxy,Chica,Freddy,Amber,Fang,Black Feather,Berrie,Emerald y Nosrey,sabia que habia más animatronics,pero por alguna razón no estaban...

Pero solo queria empezar la jornada...

 _Bueno este es el prologo de este nuevo fan fic ^-^ y como sabran es la secuela de "En La Oscuridad" y sobre los nuevos animatronics... les dire que fueron humanos... por sus nombres de todos los personajes que pasaron por mis fan fics de fnaf intentaran adivinar para convinar los nombres de los animatronics con los humanos,ok? =3 bueno quizas nadie lo haga... pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado la introducción =3_

 _PD:Si tambien apareceran los personajes de las precuelas aunque tencnicamente hayan pasado 30 años y los personajes solo tengan como 11 años más... que le den a la logica! -Se va corriendo mientras sonrie como retrasado mental- (?)_


End file.
